


i'm a mess right now, inside out

by catteo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, and then they bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteo/pseuds/catteo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you, and I thought you should know."</p>
<p>Skye tries to get drunk and prove to Ward that she really hates him.</p>
<p>We all know what that means...</p>
<p>...and then they bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a mess right now, inside out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbrunja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/gifts).



> Thanks, as ever, to the wonderful [redbrunja](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja), without whom none of this would ever have happened. Thank her or curse her as you wish.

“I hate you, and I thought you should know.”

 

 

Ward’s standing in the doorway, the lights of his room throwing his body into silhouette. Skye can’t really make out a lot more in the darkness of the hallway. But she knows that he’s wearing a confused expression, a pair of jeans, and not a lot else.

 

 

“You’ve made that pretty clear actually.” He leans against the doorframe as he says it, crossing his arms and making it abundantly clear that he doesn’t see her as a threat. “Have you been drinking?”

 

  
“Yes.” Skye went out tonight with one purpose and one purpose only -- to get Grant Ward out of her system. But every guy she spoke to wasn’t tall enough or brunet enough or fucking infuriating enough. None of them were _Grant Ward_ enough. So all she got was increasingly irritated and slightly tipsy. Turns out that she can’t even get drunk properly any more.

 

 

“You should sleep it off.” Ward actually turns his back to her. Skye can’t quite believe it. She almost wishes she had an Icer on her so that she could prove a point. She doesn’t want him dead, she just really wants him on the floor at her feet.

 

 

Skye’s brain helpfully inserts a couple of choice images involving Grant at her feet, but she’s fairly sure that an Icer wouldn’t be helpful in either scenario. It’s not until Ward raises his arm to push his door closed that she sees the scars.

 

 

It’s like a bucket of ice water down her spine.

 

 

“You’re not my SO any more. You can’t tell me what to do.” Skye’s pretty sure that it’s the alcohol talking. Even if she doesn’t _feel_ drunk it seems as though half a bottle of Bourbon should have done the job.

 

 

“Whatever you say.” The door’s almost completely closed as he speaks. “Rookie.”

 

 

Skye doesn’t know if it counts as seeing red, but she throws everything she’s got at the door. She’s actually surprised when it doesn’t explode, just flying open instead. She can see Ward properly now, every ridge of muscle thrown into stark relief by the lamp on the bedside table. The sheets are thrown back, as though he got up when she knocked on his door. She bets that if she lay on the bed it would still be warm. Still smell of Ward.

 

 

Of home.

 

 

“Are you deliberately pissing me off?” The thought suddenly occurs to her. This feels too much like when they first met to be anything other than coincidence. The way that he keeps insinuating that she needs to train harder. That she’s not trying. That she could be better. The fact that it’s making her want to actually _be_ better is definitely not the thing that’s annoying her most.

 

 

“What do you think, Skye?” He’d be nose to nose with her if he wasn’t so stupidly tall. Even barefoot, and with her in heeled boots, she’s only managing nose to collarbone. She can see his pulse beating wildly just below his jaw. She’s not sure how she ended up so close to him.

 

 

“I think you’re deliberately pissing me off.” She pokes him in the chest with a finger as she says it. It’s experimental. Just a test to see if everything really is the same as it ever was.

 

 

“Isn’t it easier?” Ward grabs her hand and takes a step backwards. He’s staring down at her as though he’s willing her to understand what he’s trying to say. Skye’s just not in the mood. She’s spent the whole night trying to get him out of her system. Suddenly, it occurs to her that there’s one thing she _hasn’t_ tried.

 

 

“You tell me.” Skye launches herself at him, using his grip on her arm to pull herself up the length of his body and slam her mouth onto his. It takes him a second to react before his mouth opens and his tongue slides against hers. She bites down on his lip, pulls back hard enough that he moans. The sound shoots straight to her clit.

 

 

Skye’s not even sure what’s gotten into her, the anger and frustration of the last few months finally getting the better of her. She wants this, and she doesn’t want to have to think about any of the consequences, and she wants to forget all about it in the morning. Probably.

 

 

“Skye, what are you doing?” The last word escapes Ward in a huff of air as she shoves him back onto his bed. She lifts one hand towards the door, a soft gust of power pushing it closed, even as the other works at the buttons of his fly. Skye’s hand brushes against his dick, already hard against the denim, and she smirks at him.

 

 

“Getting you out of my system. You in?” It suddenly occurs to her that she should probably ask first. Maybe she really is drunk, because where the hell did that thought come from?

 

 

“Well I guess I’m going to be.” The look he gives her is all Grant 2.0. There’s that same hope that’s always there, only now it’s all mixed up with want and need and challenge. He even looks at her like this in public now. No wonder she’s so fucking furious with him. Her fingers make quick work of his fly, and he helpfully lifts his hips so that she can pull his pants and boxers off. His dick springs up against his belly as she finally gets him naked, and Skye’s suddenly really grateful that she decided to have that last shot -- the liquid courage that got her here.

 

 

There’s desire curling in her belly, unfurling along her limbs, and when Ward whispers her name Skye decides that this was actually a pretty great idea after all. She still hates him though. She’s very clear on that, even as she’s shoving her underwear down her legs, lifting her skirt and kneeling, knees on either side of Ward’s hips.

 

 

His fingers are in her hair, pulling her towards him, into a kiss that’s all teeth and tongue and messy desire. His other hand drifts up her thigh, fingers sliding through slick folds and up inside her. Skye grinds down onto his hand, even as she groans into his mouth. She can feel Ward’s dick, firm against her thigh, twitch slightly as she sucks his tongue into her mouth.

 

 

Ward’s thumb skates across her clit, the slight scratch of a fingernail enough to leave her gasping into empty air. She can feel every point where they’re pressed up against each other. Blazing heat and crackling energy that’s impossible to ignore. Skye feels as though she’s balanced on a knife-edge, and the only way that this is going to end is with both of them bloody and bruised. He moves his hand, pulls his fingers away from her and Skye doesn’t whimper at the loss of it. She _doesn’t_.

 

 

Her hands are everywhere, sliding through his hair, pulling his mouth back to hers, nails raking across his shoulders and down his chest. Skye leans back, takes in the sight of livid red marks that criss-cross his skin, and grins up at him. Ward simply shakes his head, as though he can’t quite believe what’s happening, and pulls the strap of her dress down far enough to expose her breast. His mouth’s fastening on her nipple before she has a chance to draw breath, and she’s grinding down harder onto his lap, her body practically begging him to fuck her.

 

 

“What do you want?” Ward’s voice reaches her through a haze of lust. Skye adds it to the list of reasons to hate him.

 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She’s sliding her cunt along the underside of his dick even as she says it, wet and eager.

 

 

“Say it or it’s not happening.” Ward pulls back enough that Skye’s forced to look him in the eyes. To confront everything that he feels for her, written right there for anyone to see.

 

 

“You’re not fooling anyone, Ward. You want this just as badly as I do.” Skye’s proud of the fact that she can still focus, even as Ward rubs a knuckle across her clit and sends another tremor up her spine.

 

 

“More, probably.” The honesty Skye hears nearly has her running for the door. This isn’t what she came here for. Truth and declarations of love. She knows what comes next. Whatever Ward sees in her face is enough to make his expression change. Challenge replaced by something that makes Skye uneasy. Makes her feel as though maybe she’s admitting to something more than just wanting to fuck him out of her system. “Now tell me what you want.” This time he uses one hand to pull her hard up against him, his dick flush against her cunt. He’s acting like he’s the one in charge and that’s unacceptable.

 

 

“I want to fuck you.” Skye makes sure that she enunciates every word with precision. She doesn’t want anyone to be under the impression that she wants _him_ to fuck _her_. That’s an important distinction.

 

 

“I’m not stopping you.” This time she gets what she wants. The cocky smile and raised eyebrow that makes her feel like punching him in the face. The second he gives her the leeway she snakes her hand down between them, steadies his dick and sinks down onto him.

 

 

She’s not sure which of them moans. She’d like to think that it’s Ward, forcing his eyes open and watching her face as she slowly takes him deeper. But she can hear the echo of it in her skull, feel the truth of it in her bones, and she decides that it really doesn’t matter. Neither of them is getting out of this intact. His hands on her skin make her feel as though he’s the only thing anchoring her to the ground.

 

 

The slight burn and stretch as she lets her thighs slip further apart is the perfect counterpoint to the warmth of Ward’s mouth and the scratch of his stubble as scrapes his teeth across her neck, biting down on her shoulder as he bottoms out. She pauses for a moment, giving herself time to adjust, before lifting her hips and pulling herself almost entirely off him. She’s rougher as she slides back down onto his dick, grinding her hips against him, one hand going down to circle her clit. Ward somehow seems to know what she needs before she even gets there though, his fingers twisting against her clit and his other hand steadying her as she moves. He feels insanely good, thick and hot, filling her completely with every stroke.

 

 

Ward gasps as she picks up the pace, and she can feel his heartbeat hammering against his ribs as she braces herself against his chest with one hand. Skye slides her hips forwards, her orgasm building, a low spark in the pit of her stomach. Ward growls her name and she can feel his hips jerking beneath her, his fingers gripping her skin hard enough to bruise. She can sense how desperately he’s trying to keep it together, shock waves rippling in the air between them. She’s not sure if it’s that, or the way that he sucks down onto her nipple as he scrapes his thumb hard across her clit. She comes hard and fast, his name on her lips, her spine arching and toes curling against his thighs.

 

 

Skye virtually collapses onto him, loose limbed and shaky. Ward’s not faring much better, his breath coming in stuttering gasps and his chest heaving as she rests her forehead against it. She tells herself that it’s just for a second. That she’s leaving as soon as she catches her breath. She pretends that she doesn’t feel him press a light kiss to her temple. A second against her forehead. Another into the palm of her hand before she pulls away. His eyes slide closed as she pushes herself off him, almost collapsing on the bed at his side. She doesn’t stare at his naked body, the fine sheen of sweat that dusts his skin. The messy proof of her own complete lack of self control when it comes to him.

 

 

She stares at the ceiling instead. Bland grey tiles that don’t offer any answers to the questions racing through her mind. There’s a series of fissures, spider webs that fan out, just above where she’s lying. A little to the left. Right above Ward, still lying on his back beside her, his breathing finally returning to something like it’s usual measured cadence. There are three long heartbeats where she tries to deny what she’s seeing. Tries to pretend that there aren’t jagged cracks fanning out from an epicenter that she was undoubtedly the cause of. Just another reason to hate him: property damage.

 

 

She can feel Ward’s hand right beside hers, a single point of contact, barely even touching, just the tingle of static that feels like fireworks in her blood. She can feel her fingers twitch, her own body threatening to betray her, traitorous fingers almost linking with his. She closes her eyes, attempts to block out the world, but she can feel his body shift, feel herself slipping closer to the heat of him, closer to everything she shouldn’t want.

 

 

She doesn’t open her eyes as he slides one hand across her forehead, pushing damp strands of hair, still stuck to her shoulders, back behind her ear. Skye bites her lower lip hard enough that she tastes blood, iron and copper on her tongue, as she feels his teeth on her neck, the harsh scrape of stubble burning as he moves his mouth lower. She needs to leave. Can’t afford to forget that she’s only here tonight so she never has to come back.

 

 

“This isn’t happening again.” Skye’s voice isn’t shaking. It’s _not_.

 

 

“Do you really want to go down this road so soon?” Ward sounds exhausted, but there’s still just a hint of laughter in his voice. “Anyone would think you want me to call you Rookie again. Honestly, Skye.” She finally manages to force her eyes open, drag her gaze up to meet his. His smile is dazzling. “I just need five minutes before round two.”

 

 

“Did I mention that I hate you?” Skye’s hands seem to move of their own accord, reacting to the promise that she hears in Ward’s voice. Something dark and utterly irresistible. She’s doesn’t mean to kick off her boots even as her hands reach for the zipper of her dress, her arms lifting as Ward peels the damp yellow cotton from her skin, leaving her naked and breathless.

 

 

“Yeah. I just think you’re going to have to show me a couple more times before I really understand.” Ward doesn’t even blink as Skye reaches over him, pulling his sheets over the two of them. She figures she can blame the alcohol for the rest of the night. She’ll deal with everything else in the morning. After all, there’s a fully stocked bar on base.

 

 

 


End file.
